


Hummingbird

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Bokuto plans a date, and for once... it goes really wellcrossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Hummingbird

Bo had done a good job today; it had been his turn to plan a date. He had taken you to a bistro for lunch, kept most of his food off of his clothes, and took you for a long walk through a nearby garden. You had walked, at least, while he bounced from sign to sign, reading out each snippet for you before bounding to the next. Every once in awhile, he’d run back to you, grabbing your hands and spinning you in circles before finding the next thing to discover.

The only thing he hadn’t thought of was how cold the setting sun would make you. You had expected to be curled up on Bo’s couch by now, watching some sort of juvenile comedy he so loved. Instead, you were running your hands over your bare arms, trying to bring some heat to the chill that had set in. Bo may not have been the smartest or the most perceptive, but he did watch you. A lot. Enough to know when to drape his hoodie over your shoulders and wrap you in his arms as you tried to fight off the cold.

“Koutarou, I can’t take this, you’ll get cold too.” As you tried to slip out of the baggy material, he stopped you, a serious expression on his face.

“I’ve got an idea for that too!” His smile, like always, was a bright as the sun, and if the wind hadn’t cut to your bones with cold, you would swear you felt warm. He turned, facing away from you as he desperately grabbed behind your knees. It was unexpected, and so you fell sharply onto his back. He wasted no time hoisting you up, tucking your legs around his hips as he held your things close. Like this, his hoodie draped over both of you, trapping the warmth between you and Bo.

“Won’t I get heavy?” Your voice is small against his ear, and you’re convinced it gets lost between the passing of cars and the chattering of people rushing home from work.

“Never. Carrying you is what my arms were made for, after all!” He bounces you around as he dodges around slower people on the sidewalk, bringing a breathless laugh to your lips. He carries you the whole way home, only stopping to pick up an excessive amount of takeout for the two of you to share during cheesy movies.

You expect him to put you down as he crosses the threshold, but he puts the food down first. He walks straight past the living room, the couch, the kitchen, straight to his bed, despite your struggling. He’s eerily quiet, just a smirk on his face. You squeal as he turns to the side, dropping both of you to the bed. His hands stay on your legs, trapping them against his waist until he reaches for your hands. Those too, he wraps around himself, cocooning himself in you, despite how much bigger he is.

“Kou, what are you doing?” you giggle against his neck, burying your cold nose against him.

“Gettin’ warm.” He boasts like he had planned to get cold all along, just to have you strewn across him like this.

“Well, while you’re getting warm, our food is getting cold.” You whine mockingly, causing him to sit up. He almost bashes his face into yours in his haste, jumping off the bed. You watch in amusement as he throws a blanket over you, still laying where he left you in bed, before he scoops you into his arms. Laughter flows through the air as he wraps you in the warm fabric, sprinting down the hall to dump you unceremoniously on the couch.

By the time you untangle yourself, he’s already standing in front of you, food ready and waiting. You allow him in your now-warm blanket, accepting his bribe of food. The two of you sit in relative silence, the television providing perfect background noise to your meal, as well as Bokuto’s cackling in response.

But when the food is all put away, and the tv is the only light in the room, you snuggle closer. He’s quick to lay kisses on the crown of your head, on your cheeks, on your lips. He likes your lips the most, coming back time and time again, like a hummingbird. He never stays in one spot, but he always comes back to you, back to your sweet lips, like nectar.

He likes your laugh the most, he thinks. He must, because when his kisses become teasing instead of sweet, and when you can’t hold back the giggles bubbling from your soft lips, he becomes even more determined. He wraps you up in his arms, peppering kisses over your neck and shoulders and swaying with you, dangerously close to falling off of the couch altogether. He’d catch you, of course. The only falling he wants you doing is for him.

And so he makes you laugh until you’re doubled over, grabbing your stomach with tears in your eyes. And his lungs burn too, he can’t help laughing along with you. But he wipes the moisture from your eyes, apologizing with a tender kiss. One of emotion, of passion, of all the things he holds for you. And he carries you again to his room. To hold you against himself again. And again, and again, because he knows he finally found something he won’t get tired of.


End file.
